This new mint was developed in a mint breeding program in which the primary objective was to develop a Mitcham type peppermint variety having a specific oil composition, acceptable yield and resistant to mint diseases. The new variety is more resistant to mint rust (air-borne fungus Puccinia menthae) and mint wilt (Verticillium dahliae). This plant was selected from a population of mint seedlings in research plots on land near Monmouth, Oreg. and initially identified as 09-6-2.